Um, Omigosh!
by Keroanne
Summary: After much pestering from Angel, Nudge realizes that she loves Iggy. But what's a girl to do about her crush when everyone sees them like brother and sister? Niggy, a little Fax. One-shot T for safety


**A/N-Omigosh! It's a Maximum Ride fiction! Feel scared! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**For those of you that don't like Niggy, go the friggen heck away. Also, this is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer- No. I'm sorry. I don't. I own some cheese, though.**

Nudge's POV

I sighed. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up, Max. I mean, I may be, like, a bird-human-thing, but that doesn't mean that I can fly forever. Can we take a break? I'm so so so so tired! Please, Max! Please, can..."

Upon the look that she was giving me, I shut up.

"What do you think, Fang?" Of course Max turned to Fang. She always did that. So cute!

He shrugged. "Angel and Gazzy look tired."

Typical answer.

"All right then." She said. "Let's go find a park or something."

Aw, man! I was so hungry. I was hoping that we could go to Wendy's or something first! A couple of salads, a giant shake, and a heck of a lot fries sounded wonderful right now! I began to drool at even the thought of that lovely food. I just wanted to eat.

"Max." Angel said, tugging on the older girl's sleeve. "Nudge is hungry."

Max rolled her eyes. "Okay, Nudge. After we find a park, you and Iggy can go find some food."

"Yay!" I squealed. "Food! Food is good! What can we get Max? I want fast food right now! But I like Chinese, too. Maybe even some-"

"Nudge, I know that you're excited, but please be quiet. Just try to find a park."

I did as she asked, looking down over the landscape. I felt a brush of wing against my own and looked up. It was Angel. She was staring at me, a serious expression on her face.

"What is it, Angel?" I asked blankly.

_Do you like Iggy?_

My face burned bright red. _What kind of a question is that?! _I demanded in my own mind.

"A serious one." She answered. "Do you?"

I glanced over to Iggy. Did I like him? He was cute... I had always known that. However, until a few months ago, that was just a fact. Nothing important. It was just Iggy. Iggy. I had felt myself staring at him on more than one occasion. Could I really like him?

"I dunno." I mumbled. "Lemme alone."

Angel remained silent, but I constantly felt her probing eyes. She was staring at me. I hate it when she does that! For gosh's sake, why can't she just leave something like this alone?! I don't know and she doesn't know!

Great. Angel ruined my happy mood. And what's worse? Gazzy let one rip, and I'm flying behind him. Lovely.

"Okay, flock, down!" Max called. "There's a bunch of good trees down there!"

Oh boy. Trees. Yeah, I'm so glamorous.

After we got all settled in, Angel pulled me aside, her eyes wide in the same way that they had been before.

"Have you made your decision?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say the I-word.

"Iggy." She said flatly.

"I don't know!" Was my only answer.

"Oh, please!" Angel exclaimed. "I've seen the way you stare at him!"

"Stare at who?" Omigosh. Iggy. He... heard!

"No one!" I nearly shouted, my face turning pink. "I don't look at anyone!"

I quickly walked away after saying that, feeling both stupid and embarressed. Ugh! Angel was causing this! Why couldn't she just mind her own buisness? My life would be so much freaking easier. I couldn't believe that I actually said that, though... so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Max!" I cried. "Max!"

"What is it, Nudge?" I could tell that she was trying her best to keep patience in check, but it was getting hard.

"Can I talk to you? In private? Because, ya see, this is making me go crazy and I need to talk to someone to and-" I babbled until Max interrupted me.

"Okay, okay!" She exclaimed, then dragged me about fifty yards away from the others.

"Max, tell Angel not to read our minds!" I squeaked.

"Okay, calm down, Nudge!" She exclaimed. I nodded, trying my best.

After a moment, I blinked in shock. How in the world was I supposed to explain this to Max?! Do I just tell her that I like Iggy? Do I say I might like Iggy? Oh my freaking heck, what do I do?! I should have thought this through!

"All right, Nudge, tell me what's wrong. Angel says that she won't listen."

"Max..." I managed out. "You know how... you love Fang..."

"What?!" Her face turned bright red. "What're you talking about, Nudge?!"

"Please just hear me out!" I begged. "I know that you love Fang... and I think that I might love Iggy! What do I do?!"

Max's eyes widened at this, then she sighed and sat down. She patted the grass next to her, indicating for me to sit down. I did, worry creasing my brow.

"Nudge..." She said softly. "Are you sure about this?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm really not. I need advice. I'm so confused."

At this, Max gave a little laugh and patted my hand. "Nudge, I'm confused, too. It never occured to me that you might like him. I'm confused about Fang. I'm confused about saving the world. I'm confused about Jeb. I'm confused about the Voice. I'm confused about how people don't understand about the world. I'm confused about so many things."

"What do you do, Max? You're so strong and smart and amazing. How do you do it?" I pouted slightly at her.

"Nudge, I have you." She said softly. "I have my family. If I didn't have you guys, I wouldn't even be here right now."

My eyes widened at this. Usually, Max wasn't so... open. And did we really mean that much to her? For some reason, that made me happy. I meant something to someone, at least.

"So, if you're in a pickle, then just think of me." She continued, obviously slightly embarrassed. "That might help you out. You obviously think of me like some kind of hero, maybe that will help you out."

I nodded quickly before saying, "Max, you _are _a hero. After all, you're gonna save the world."

* * *

I glanced at Iggy, and wished that I hadn't. It wasn't that he was ugly or anything... it was just that... he was so adorable!

He and I were walking down a street, going to a McDonald's that Max had seen to pick up some food for the flock. However, I felt like a blubbering fool.

"Hey, Ig." I said, trying to sound casual despite my deep fears. "What's your favorite color?"

"Uh, blue?" He answered. "I think that you've asked me that before."

"I forgot." I said stupidly.

"You sure are being quiet today." He said innocently, but there was a slight questioning tone in his voice.

"Um... yeah." I answered and nearly hit myself on the head. Jeez, couldn't I come up with more intelligent answers than these ones?!

"Any reasons for that?" He asked.

My heart started beating about a million miles an hour. What should I say?! Do I- no! That's stupid! Oh no!

"Uh..." I said blankly.

"Well? Is there?" He asked.

"I like the sky!" I began blubbering things randomly out. "My favorite color is purple! I'm wearing two shirts and a jacket! My favorite word is hi! I really like chocolate, especially when it's milk chocolate! I don't think that Justin Timberlake is hot, but I think that Nick Jonas is! I-"

"Nudge." Iggy stopped walking and turned to me. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Um, um, um, um, do you think that my-" He put his forefinger on my lips, frowning.

"What are you think about? I'm not Angel, so I can't read your mind." He removed it, allowing me to answer.

"Um... you because I'm talking to you?" At least that answer was slightly sensible.

"And? What else?" Suddenly, Iggy was very close to me. I felt my face start to burn bright red.

"Uh..." I mumbled. "...your eyes are pretty..." Whoa. Did I just really say that? That I thought his eyes were pretty?

"Anything else?" His hand was under my chin and he was very close to my face.

"I-Iggy..." I whispered.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

And so he did.

At first, I was shocked. Nothing in the whole world could have prepared me for this. Slowly, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was so warm and wonderful... I never wanted him to stop. However, after thirty seconds or so, he did.

"I love you, Iggy." I said blankly. He grinned.

"Luckily for you, Nudge, I love you. Now, let's go get some food."

"That's it?!" I exclaimed.

"What? You want another kiss?"

I blushed. "Well, I mean, I, that is..."

Iggy laughed and hugged me to him. "Wait till Max and Fang find out. That should be interesting..."

I smiled and laughed. Twenty-four hours ago, this would have been the weirdest thing. But now... it felt so right.

Gosh, who even cares about yesterday when the boy of my dreams is hugging me?!

* * *

Angel's POV

Ha! I knew it! I knew it! My plan worked! They always do!

After Nudge had stormed off, crying to Max, Iggy had asked me what was with her. And so I told him that Nudge liked him. At first, he seemed shocked. Then he and I devised a plan to win her heart. It worked.

Inside their minds, I could hear all the lovey thoughts and stuff. It was so cute!

"Hey, Max." I said, smirking slightly.

"What is it?" She answered, sounding slightly suspicous.

"Iggy's got a girlfriend and Nudge has a boyfriend!"

**A/N- And? What did you think? R&R, no flames.**


End file.
